ReBonding Time
by FairoNeko
Summary: This is for RosieShiba's contest. Paul didn't understand why he was there, in LaRousse City. Along with his cousin and his cousin's two female friends... Oh, he remembered now. Reggie forced him to. Well, Reggie, prepare for revenge. hint IS and CS


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**This is for RosieShiba's Could-Be-Annual *Original* Contest. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He didn't understand why he was here. In Hoenn. At LaRousse City to be exact.<p>

Scratched that. He knew why he was here alright.

(Flashback)

_Reggie's face appeared on Pokemon Centre's telephone screen._

_"Hi, Paul. How is it going on?" Reggie smiled at his younger brother while cradling a baby Buddew_

_Paul shrugged, "Still can't beat that old geezer."_

_He had been in Kanto for ten months and had rematchs with Pyramid King Brandon four times already. He was going to re-challenge Brandon again soon..._

_"Paul!" scolded Reggie with a frown, "Be polite to your elder!"_

_I am. Only not to him. Paul grunted, "Whatever,"_

_Reggie rolled his eyes, "Anyway, you're going to LaRousse City this Saturday."_

_Right eye twitched, "Why?"_

_"Because Aunt Lani is going to celebrate her wedding anniversary." Reggie replied after cooing the baby Buddew in his arm, "We are going there as a thank you for taking care of us all this year."_

_"We went there, every year..." Paul muttered_

_"Yes," replied Reggie without taking his eyes off the baby Buddew, "and it's nothing if you remember how many sacrifices she, and her husband, made for us."_

_"Yeah, yeah," Paul replied sarcastically, "you say the same thing every year."_

_"And yet you ask the same question every year." Reggie rebuked_

_Paul blinked, "Oh..."_

(Flashback end)

Alright, he admitted he shouldn't have be like that to his favorite, and only, aunt. But he wanted to challenge Brandon! Not wasting another month at LaRousse because his aunt refused to let him go without staying for at least a month.

(Flashback)

_"Can't I skip this one out?" Paul asked the now without Reggie's face's screen moodily_

_"You know the answer!" Reggie's voice was heard over the screaming of the Buddew in his arm_

_Paul smirked at his brother's dilemma, "Yeah, but I'm going to challenge Brandon soon."_

_Reggie showed his face on the screen, rolled his eyes, before disappearing again, "Why don't you use the time at LaRousse to train your pokemon more?"_

_Paul bristled, "Are you saying I'm going to lose?"_

_"No." Reggie replied firmly, showing his face again_

_Paul scowled, "What about you?"_

_"Of course I'm going," Reggie sighed before disappearing, "I just need to find someone to take care of the pokemon first."_

_More wailing was heard from Reggie's side, making Paul rolled his eyes, "What about the usual what's-his-name?"_

_"Sevii Island!" Reggie shouted over the various wailing and screeching. It seemed the other baby pokemon join in the crying party_

_"Pathetic," Paul muttered, annoyed by the sound coming from the other side_

_Reggie's panic face appeared, "Anyway, you're going this Saturday and that's final. I'll join soon. Bye!"_

_The phone ended._

(Flashback end)

Standing at the entrance of LaRousse City, watching various cubic flying around, Paul wondered how he was going to visit his aunt. The city looked very different from the last time he was here! And Reggie never really told him aunt Lani's address...

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

Paul stiffened at the smug tone of the person who said that to him. Groaning inwardly, he decided to keep on going, never look back. It's better he got lost in this city than got caught by that cousin of his. He would arrived at aunt Lani's house. Eventually.

"Wait- is that you, Paul?"

Paul ignored the question and keep on walking. It's from a girl and it couldn't possibly from his male cousin. So, it's probably from some fangirl.

"Hey, Paul! Wait up!" the voice was getting nearer and nearer, " Paul! Stop!"

Paul stopped.

The voice's owner was too surprise by Paul's action to stop so she ended smacking onto Paul's back.

"Ow, that's hurt! Why did you stop so suddenly!" she whined

Paul ignored her and chose to stared at the Block Bot in front of him.

"Passport, please?" the Block Bot said while showing a smiling face

Paul got his passport from his pocket and gave showed it to the Block Bot. While the Block Bot was scanning the passport, the girl who stalked Paul stared at the flying cube in awe. While making an awed-sound. In short, this stalker was testing Paul's patience.

"Dawn!" another girl's voice huffed from behind

Paul could feel the present of his stalking fangirl missing and silently sighed in relief. He wasn't sure why he tolerated this crazy fangirl of his. Usually, he would have sent out his pokemon. Preferably Torterra...

"Thank you for showing your passport. Welcome to LaRousse, Paul! Enjoy your stay here!" The Block Bot grinned this time

Paul returned his attention to the Block Bot and took his id card. The Block Bot flew over to the people behind him. Paul could guess who was behind him so he decided to ignore them.

"Paul," his cousin called

Well, it seemed that he can't ignore them that easily. Oh well, he knew he had to face his cousin sooner or later anyway.

"Hn, Grasshead." Paul turned to face his cousin, smirking

"Har, har," his green haired cousin said sarcastically, "very funny."

"Um... Drew? A little help please?"

Paul's cousin, Drew, turned his attention from Paul to his two companion. There was a blue eyes brunette with green bandanna and orange dress, along with black short. Another one was a blue eyes bluenette with white beanie hat, black vest with white undershirt, along with pink skirt and boot.

"What's wrong, May?" Drew, Paul's green-head green-eyes cousin asked

May didn't answer but pointed at the Block Bot that was showing angry face at her and her female friend. Paul snorted which made Drew shot him dirty look before went to May's side. With Paul trailing behind grudgingly.

"Where's your passport?" Drew asked

May stared back at him innocently causing Drew to sigh and rolled his eyes. Drew went to the Block Bot's side and typed on the keyboard it produced for a while before calling for May to stand in front of it. In a few seconds, there came a **flash** and a passport came from the Block Bot. Drew handed the passport to May before typed on it again.

"Dawn, your turn." Drew flicked his hair and made the bluenette stand in front of the Block Bot

Another **flash** and another passport came which was given to the bluenette. Paul suppressed a yawn.

"Done yet?" Paul asked dully

"Yes," Drew rolled his eyes, "thank you for waiting."

Paul shrugged, "Don't mention it."

Drew rolled his eyes again while Paul smirked. Their little moment was broken when the bluenette groaned loudly.

"I can't believe it! You didn't tell me we need to take photo, May!" she shouted, "I haven't brush my hair!"

"You still look good, Dawn." brunette assured, "I didn't know it the first time I came here too."

At the corner of Paul's eye, he saw Drew smirked, "Is that why you refused to show your passport? Because you got an embarrassing photo?"

"Drew!" shouted May, clearly embarrassed

Paul had enough of waiting, "Are we done yet?"

Drew sighed, disappointed that his chance to tease May was lost, "Yeah, let's go then."

"Finally," Paul rolled his eyes and started walking

The bluenette run in front of Paul, stopping him. Paul stared at the girl impassively while frowning. The girl ignored his frown and urged their other companion to come quicker.

"Introduction!" she said, clearly happy

"Oh..." Drew stared at Paul flatly, "Paul, this is May and this is Dawn. May, Dawn, this is Paul."

Dawn frowned, "That's lame!"

"What's with your expression, Drew?" May growled

"Nothing." Drew replied quickly, "it's just, I think the introduction was not necessary since Paul wouldn't bother to remember you girls."

"Say WHAT?" Dawn boomed, "What do you mean by that?"

"Paul has a habit of not remembering someone's name and face if they didn't make good impression or something." Drew explained

"What do you mean by 'or something'?" May asked

"Being a strong trainer for one," Drew said, "another is being his family."

"I can't believe it," Dawn muttered angrily

"Why do you care anyway?" Paul had enough of them talking like he was not there

Dawn gave him a nasty glare at his question, "Do you remember me, Paul?"

Drew and May stared at Paul with wide eyes, anticipating his answer to Dawn's question. They had traveled with Dawn for sometime so they knew of Dawn's frustration of not being remembered of. _Don't say something stupid!_

After some agonizing seconds, Paul finally opened his mouth, "Do I know you?"

Dawn's face gone red in a matter of seconds before she screeched, "I'm going to kill you!"

Drew sighed and shot Paul 'you're seriously stupid' look before went to help May restraining Dawn. Paul stared at them impassively before walking away. After a few steps, Paul stopped and turned back to them.

"You're that girl." Paul said, staring at Dawn, surprised

Dawn, Drew, and May stared at Paul dumbfounded, "Huh?"

Paul blinked before resuming his walk, leaving three dumbfounded coordinator behind. After a while, Drew snapped out of his dumbfounded state and stared wide eyes at Paul's retreating figure.

"Paul! The way to my house is not there!"

Paul paused in mid walk before walked back to the group of coordinator with a light blush on his check. Dawn and May cracked up at him while Drew smirked smugly. Paul could only send death glare at them, trying to hide his mistake and embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Reggie sighed in relief. Taking care of baby Pokemon was not a joke, especially when you're doing it alone. He was really glad to found a volunteer to help him.<p>

"Reggie, you have a letter." the volunteer said, handing a letter to Reggie

"Thank you" Reggie said pleasantly

The volunteer nodded before went to the back garden to feed some pokemon.

_I wonder who sent it... _Reggie sat at the couch and sipped on his tea, "Hm?"

**_Reggie,_**

**_You're _so_ going to get it for forcing me into this situation._**

**_Your brother,_**

**_Paul_**


End file.
